User talk:Seddiegirl98
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seddiegirl98 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 21:02, November 16, 2010 Hey We definately have a lot in common! Leave me a message anytime at my talk page!!!! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 21:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess XD Seddie I ship Seddie a TEEEEENNNYYY bit more than Cam. It was my first ship ever in iCarly, and I will always love it! Oh, and by the way, cool profile! Xxsedddiegurrlxx 22:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi SG98...Just read all the stuff on your profile. It is very cool that you put the REASONs why you back the ships and ep. that you like. I stay out of the ship wars mostly(despite my ranting and raving about both Creddie and Seddie being dead on the iSaFW comments page) and most of the shippers don't give any logical reason why they support a certain ship. I am still cracking up over your iSYL "all the kissing was disgusting" or whatever you said. Spoken like a true Seddie Shipper! Funny. You also gave me an idea. I am rewatching all the episodes trying to compile a list for something I was wondering about and your mention of Spencer always messing things up for the iCarly crew made me think. I wonder how many times Spencer has caused something to go wrong for our trio of Heroes?? I may just have to keep track while I'm rewatching. Have a good day or night! See you around the WIKI !! 22:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Spunserspunser I have a question... How old are you? Were you born in '98? Sorry, if you already told me this. I'm 16, btw! :) Cartoonprincess 21:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ship response. Hey well I do ship Cam but I'm Still Seddie all the way it's still my fav. So I like both but I like Seddie a little more. ok xoxoPurple2 22:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC)purple2 iStart Over (NEW BLOG) Check out my new blog, girl! REVEALED...... iStart Over. Who is this? Sign your name with four tildes (~) so I know who you are. Thanks! Seddiegirl98 02:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Ya know me, click here and ya'll find out. ? **Creddie Fanfiction Link** Okay, so I actually like this fanfiction and other fanfictions by this author, because he/she actually writes Creddie well, but the only problem I had with this particular fanfiction was that they kinda made Sam seem like the villian of the story. Not literally, but just read it and you'll see what I mean. Also, this isn't the fanfic I said I hated and thought was boring. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5538376/1/iDance_With_Freddie Cartoonprincess 16:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) HELLO SEDDIEGIRL98 i'm 13 years old and i wich we could be friends if you want to so i hope you agree and please visit my talk page smileygirl 11:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't think of a good title of this I saw on your userpage that one of the reasons you don't like Freddie is because he overreacted in iKiss. well, if he didn't overreact, then his kiss with Sam wouldn't of happened, and you loved their kiss. that sounds weird Kittygirl7878 01:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) hi my name is athena and i was wondering if u would come to my user page and sign my friends list Hi! I can't go on your user page because I don't know who you are. Sign your name with four tildes (~) so I know who you are. Thanks! yeah thats great!!! if you go to my user page you can sign my friends page[[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 21:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Well, thanks... =)Mazznick 01:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Friend? Hey we have so many similar ships! Reading your profile was sooo entreating! Thx. Seddie is love 06:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Seddie is love 'Hey :)' Thanks for what you've said on my page!!! Creddie 4 Real 18:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Creddie 4 real'﻿' ﻿''' '''﻿ Problem. :( Come to my talk page and read Bunnyboo's comment. It's not good. :( Cartoonprincess 21:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Copy this into a template page. If you don't know how to make a template page, then go to a random one like this and change "Seddieshipper" in the URL bar to whatever you want the name to be. *In the first set of XXs, put in the color. *In the second set of XXs, put in the name of the picture you're using (like Cam.png or Seddie.jpg or ajfbae.PNG, whatever the name is.) *In the third set of XXs, put in the writing that is going to go to the right (like "This user has OSD!" or "This user loves Fat Shakes!") *Save. Hope this helped! --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' Wings!]]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 22:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Victorious characters I've seen your comment on Alica123's blog "Dan's Obsession with Victorious", and I've seen that you've stated your opinion on the characters. but what about Sinjin and Sikowitz? they should be main characters Kittygirl7878 03:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Hi :) It's cool that you like Warriors too :D My favourite Cat is Dovepaw, but she is annoying how she is just sitting around going "I'm in a prophecy! What do I do? I'll just deny it!" Yellowfang is AWESOME!!! The series was way better with her in it, it's sad that she died :( I can't wait for the Super Edition about her to come out! I am pretty miffed about the Power of Three and Omen of the Stars, because it mainly consists of the Three being all depressed and denying that they are in a Prophecy. I have written fanfics about Warriors on fanfiction.net under the username abbstagirl, so if you are feeling bored to the level of whacking yourself with a brick to keep sane, then you may want to have a look :D Anyway, thanks for stopping by, hope to talk again soon :) Abbstagirl 00:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Abby :) Warriors and HP I love HP, my favourite characters are Snape and Dumbledore. Harry is annoying, he just tries to be all cool all the time lol. Yeah, Dovewing is cool. I keep forgetting to call her that now lol :) There's a really funny Warriors Facebook Fanfic here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6893328/4/Facebook_Into_the_Wild It's really funny, you should read it. Which is your favourite and least favourite Warriors Book? My least favourite would be Sunrise, I hated that. I also hated Twilight because of the whole CrowxLeaf and the Badgers. I don't like Leafpool that much because in Twilight she is a total b**ch to Cinderpelt and she doesn't give a crap as long as she can be with her beloved Crowfeather. I also don't like Brokenstar and all the Dark Forest cats, but the living cat I hate the most would probably be... Daisy, Berrynose and Firestar. Daisy because she is so annoying and she only cares about her own kits, Berrynose because he is an arrogant narcissist and Firestar because he doesn't just mind his own business and he has to be all perfect and great. I liked him better as an apprentice. Abbstagirl 02:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Abby :) Re: Username I chose "Lotstar" as my username because a friend made an account for me on another website, and used the username "Lotstar". I liked it, so it just stuck :) Lotstar 03:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry I couldn't reply sooner, I was on a holiday with my distant family (third cousins and stuff), and didn't have access to a computer Lotstar 03:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I would have to ask "Sam" because she started this RPG so she is the captian. Unforunatly, she's logged off right now. The Carly Shay 01:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Carly Shay Roleplaying Jennette Sorry, as several users are named "Jennette", it'd confuse people. And I had to shorten the list of characters, as people are getting bothered with the large amount of people making accounts. I'm sorry to inconvenience you. There is a wiki, however that I do go on, which is specifically for roleplaying, and Jennette McCurdy is not taken yet. :) MellamoSammo! 21:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! Thanks So Much! (: <3 Thanks so much, I know I can always count on you. I'm feeling a lot better about it now, and I know you'll have my back if I need it. Thanks so much again. (: <3 Apparently, I didn't make it because I'm in the 7th grade. (That's what the coach told me.) Also, I find it stupid since we only had one tryout and that was it. He chose all the same people from last year, and it wasn't fair because there were some amazing players that didn't get in. I think I'm an okay player, but this one girl was probably the best player there and she didn't get in. I felt so bad for her, because she worked so hard and she's new to the country. Anyways, it's fine. I'm okay about it, and I guess I'm over it. After all, there's always next year, and there are other sports and clubs I'm in/I can still join. Thanks so much again. (: <3 MaryanHPotterFan98 02:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha, really? Aww, tough luck. When I had my three day trip (cut down to two days) back in Feb-March, it was freezing cold! Ha ha! Talk about total opposites. I'd rather have it hot though, I love warm weather, and I'm so glad it's starting to get warmer. I hate burning-hot weather though. About the dance thing, that sucks too, but at-least it wasn't a total waste. Were the games fun? XD Well, besides the whole aunt-soccer thing, I just came from a trip today that students were picked for from each class. It was fun, although we had to walk really far to this place and it was burning hot outside too. I was dying, and I wanted to pass out on the side-walk! Aha! That sums up my week! XD MaryanHPotterFan98 02:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! I know you you feel-'again!' Once we had a dance, but it was cancelled because of a blackout! On any other day I would have been happy, but I was ticked off since I was looking forward to it! XD Aha, I love Snape. He's one of my favorite characters too! When I read Deathly Hallows, any bad thoughts I had about him went away! I love your pic! (: OMG, I'm super excited! I'm definitely going to see it, maybe I'll see it the first day it comes out, or even the mid-night premiere. There's a chance I'll be going on vacation, but to the states. I'm not too sure though. I'm lucky, because either way I can still watch it. Hopefully you'll still be able to watch it, too. (: I didn't read it, but my friend has and said it was amazing. I have it at my school library, so maybe I'll take it out! XD MaryanHPotterFan98 02:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha, yeah! I've only been to the states twice, and they were both summer-time visits! Canada's awesome in the summer! The winter, not so much! It's still cool, but too cold! XD I look different than Emma! I agree, Emma's really pretty! I act like Hermione, and we both have the same hair types, although my hair color is dark brown! We look different, though! Aha, I've got to go too! We have the same time zone! Right now it's 10:50 PM, although it was 10:42 PM for me too when you posted your last post. Byeee! (: MaryanHPotterFan98 02:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :) Happy Birthday! Congratulations, you are officially a teenager! :) - Lindsay, Katie, and Anthony (Lady Magique, Serene Girl, and Phenglei Kai) Lady Magique 20:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) Lady Magique 04:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey happy bday! :) Hey! Sorry I took so long to reply! Aww thanks for your kind words . I'm trying to help keep up the Creddie spirit here-we appreciate all the nice Seddiers who are being supportive and kind and you are one of those :) And happy birthday!! (I know I'm late) Congrats on becoming a teenager! Best, CreddieLuv4eva-Feel free to leave me a message! :) 20:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) We're very sorry for your loss. Hello. We were very sorry to hear about your grandfather. Your entire family will be in our prayers. ''- Katie, Lindsay, and Anthony (Serene Girl, Lady Magique, and Phenglei Kai)'' I would just like to share something with you. It's a piece of advice that somebody close to me gave me a few years ago, after our mother passed away : "The most that you can do to honor your mother's memory is to just live. Because that's what she would have wanted. Just live your life and make it the best you can. That's what would have made her happiest." In the years since then, I've always tried to pass that on whenever somebody I know loses a friend or family member. Be well. Serene Girl 01:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't be. :'( <3 OMFG!!! I'm so sorry, I haven't really seen all the comments on the Seddie page in a long time! I just want to say I'm so sorry about your loss. However, I won't go into detail about the whole R.I.P thing, because the last thing you need is pity. All that will do is make you feel worse and that's not my intention. I just want to say he was probably an amazing person, and the world will miss him. However, we will all pass away sometime. I think this was a reminder that anything can change in an instant, and that we all go away sometime. It was a pinful reminder of the price we pay for life; death. "When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure." I've seen this quote several times,and I think this fits the situation. Your grandfather was truly a treasure, and although he's no longer with you, he's in your mind and heart. I can imagine this happening to me, which makes everything more real. 've never met anyone of my grandfathers, since they both passed before I was born. However, sometimes I feel as if that route is easier because I don't have to deal with things like this. I would never wish this upon everyone. Unfortunately, this is life. It's cruel. And youy know what's the worst part about it? That it always strickes the good people the hardest. You can see millions of people ruining their lives with drugs, smoking and what not, but nothing happens to them. Then, you'll have genuinely good people, with loving families, and suddenly someone in that family dies or gets a horrible disease. In this case, it happened to your family, and it's truly unfair. I guess I just want to say that I'm very sorry about your loss, but at the same time, I know you have to keep going on. It's constantly being said, and I know it sucks, but it's true. Your grandfather didn't deserve this, and neither did you. I know he'll live in your heart forever. <3 I hope you feel better soon. I need my Seddie, HP bestie back on the scene, right? You can always count of me if you need someone to talk too. <3 (: MaryanHPotterFan98 01:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say Congrats! xD Your "Random Debates" blog is *insanely* popular with well over *2k comments*!!!! That's *amazing*, and it was a *great* idea, from the start! Yeah, that's it! lol Cartoonprincess 13:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey! XD Ohhh ok. I was just *SO* worried about her and was wondering why she was upset. I'm glad she's fine :). Churchpants 21:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Is it because of some idiot on the wiki? -____- Churchpants 21:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Fine fine fine LOL!!! Churchpants 21:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha it's ok. It just I'm a *very* curious girl. No lie... Churchpants 21:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Join The Chat! xD If you ever come back, join the chat! It's fun! :) Cartoonprincess 13:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your back! Hey I haven't seen you a lot and I saw ur name in comments of a blog :) Anyways glad u r back (or maybe u don't get in chat) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 13:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Just go to Wiki Activity and it is on the left :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 15:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! Hi there! I love the Warriors series too! It's awesome :D omg Brambleflight and Squirrelflight are SOOOO CUTE for sure!! :D Who is your favorite Warrior Cat? There are soo many lol :) So how far are you in the series? I've read all of them and I can't wait for the new one, Sign of the Moon to come out :) how about u? It's great to meet another warriors fan on the wikia! Talk to you soon! Makeitshine talk Oh Sign of the Moon is out? strange, i checked the warriors website but it doesn't say so. Thanks for telling me! I'll definately check it out, watch there be like a million holds already ahead of me haha Oh I love YellowFang! I got so sad when she died though :( oh Leafpool is actually one of my favorites but my least favorite has got to be Hollyleaf. I like Sandstorm though, as well as Graystripe too :) Have you read Sign of the Moon yet? Makeitshine talk I agree Sandstorm's awesome :) I also love Sandstorm and Firestorm. They're getting to be really old cats now and I hope they don't...go to starclan :( Haha it's fine, i just like the fact that Leafpool and Crowfeather are rebellious but it makes me so sad that Leafpool didn't tell her kids that she's their mother. Oh i also like Cinderheart and Cinderpelt too :) very sweet cats--or should i say cat haha :) One cat i don't really like is Berrynose for some reason...he just annoys me, but he can be sweet sometimes So which sister do you like better; Dovewing or Ivypool? I thought Dovewing and Tigerheart were cute but i don't think that's gonna happen sadly. Who do you think Dovewing should be with and Ivypool should be with? Oh did you like the book? Hope there are new clues to ships or new ships are made :) Makeitshine talk Haha i totally agree! Like I don't really like Firestar either, he's okayish but Sandstorm is awesome and yes their romance is just like Seddie which makes it awesome right? :) I guess I agree with you, she kind of did ruin Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's relationship as well as the relationship of the three kits with their aunt, Squirrelflight. But the two sisters stood up for each other which is really nice of them to do in times of trouble. Oh that's ok if u like Hollyleaf :) i liked her in the beginning and she was one of my favorites until she betrayed everyone though. I guess she had a reason for it. haha we are opposites aren't we but yup we both love the series AND seddie! :D Yeah i like Cinderpelt better too and i miss her but yes Cinderheart and Lionblaze are very cute!! Sometimes there are so many cats, I can't even keep track! Especially because the books come out at long intrevals and so I totally forget what happened in the last one. how about u? I like Berrynose and Poppyfrost too! wow Berrynose must be a lucky cat to have so many cats swarming around him hahaha :) But I'm glad that he likes Poppyfrost because i was kind of upset thinking of him still liking Honeyfern more than his mate. I like Dovewing better as well and hooray we ship Dovewing and Tigerheart!! :D Omg i soo hope they get together as well just like when they liked each other as kits! And Dovewing still likes him even though it seems that Tigerheart doesn't, I bet he does deep down :) Bumblestripe and Ivypool is good too! Oh good, can't wait to read it :) The mangas are really well drawn! I don't really like Millie as much either, I like Silverstream way better with Graystripe! I think they should make a warriors movie or TV show! Don't u? Makeitshine talk Re: Katydidit I sent the wikia staff screencaps of his conversation with our decoy CreddieTandre and advised them to figure out his IP adress and report him to the authorities. I also sent copies of emails the girls showed me. On top of that, I sent the wikia staff a link to his profile page; his talks with the girls are still visible in the history of his talk page and in his talk page archives. Unfortunately, the chat doesn't have a log, but I will make suggestions to the wikia staff that the chat should be logged or that admins should get the ability to secretely monitor private conversations if one of the people involved asks them to. I can only hope that they will take the situation as seriously as they should and act accordingly. I am deeply sorry that you had to go through this before, and also about the fact that we didn't act sooner; our inexperience with this kind of situation left us perplexed, effectively delaying our reaction until it was almost too late. I can only promise that we will be more strict in the future. If you can, offer the girls to talk with them about the situation (since you can talk from first-hand experience), but please try not to upset them any further. Sincerely, Mak23686 12:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Bye, Buddy! Hey, Seddiegirl! Here's an update on my "I'm (Temporarily) Leaving this Wiki" blog. Thanks for the encouragement and the comment! I'll miss everyone! :*( http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MightySeddieWarrior/I%27m_(Temporarily)_Leaving_this_Wiki... Byee! Until then, MightySeddieWarrior (a mighty warrior from the Seddie tribe). Goodbye I heard about your death, and I wish I could talk with you more. You will never leave my heart. You will be in every Seddier's heart. Seddie1012 18:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Seddie1012 I will miss you so much. Rest in peace.<3 StraightACarlaay 22:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC)